iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Damon Bracken
Biography: Damon Bracken is 57 years old and is the current lord of Stone Hedge. He was knighted by his father on his 20th birthday and was set to become a fierce knight of Stone Hedge. 4 years later he is **maimed** in a tournament melee by a rival Blackwood. His spine was partially crushed, leaving him greatly reduced ability to walk and leaving him at loss of breath at the best of times. His spinal column has seized up making most movements very painful. Now Damon walks with a cane and cannot travel far distances without very particular precautions. He has pushed his injury to far in the past and has suffered dearly because of it. After his injury Damon took a renewed interest in military strategy, become skilled in various aspects such as **logistics, engineering and navigation.** Damon later would develop a fascination with **fire** and **shadows** leading him to becoming an accomplished arsonist and covert. Timeline **310 AC - Born to Barbara and Richard Bracken **320 AC - Damon is taken on as a squire by his father. **330 AC - Damon is knighted by his father after a tourney at Stone Hedge **334 AC - Damon is crippled in a melee at Raventree Hall where part of his spine is crushed in combat by a Blackwood. **334 AC - Lord Bracken prepares for war against the Blackwoods but he is forced to put down his arms by the Tullys. **341 AC - Lord Bracken dies under suspicious circumstances, leaving Damon as Lord of Stone Hedge. **341 AC - Damon, believing the Blackwoods responsible, personally burns down part of the Raventree Godwood, adding spark to the already deadly Bracken-Blackwood blood feud. **360 AC - Damon Bracken remains in Stone Hedge, serving the Tullys faithfully while biding his time, looking for potential power grabs **362 AC - Damon personally kills some poachers and parades their beheaded bodies around Stone Hedge. **367 AC - Damon skips the Grand Council of Harrenhal, feigning illness. **367 AC - After the death of Liana Tully, Damon heads to Riverrun to meet with the young lord Brandon Tully. Family: Jonos Bracken, his grandfather - (deceased) Barbara Bracken, his mother - (deceased) Richard Bracken, his father - (deceased) * Ser Damon Bracken (57) * Serra Bracken, nee Frey, his first wife - (deceased) ** Ser Lothar Bracken, his son and heir - (33) ** Catelyn Bracken, nee Mooton, his daughter by law - (29) *** Jonos Bracken, his grandson and page - (11) *** Melissa Bracken, his granddaughter - (8) ** Ser Tyber Bracken, his son - (31) ** Rose Redfort, his daughter by law - (26) *** Tytos Bracken, his grandson - (6) *** Barbara Bracken, his granddaughter - (2) ** Bess Grell, nee Bracken, his daughter - (29) ** Raymar Grell, his son by law - (33) ** Descendants * Wylla Mooton, nee Ryger, his second wife - (49) ** Ser Danos Bracken, his son - (25) ** Kyra Bracken, nee Goodbrook, his daughter by law - (21) ** Lucus Bracken, his son - (21) ** Jayne Bracken, his daughter - (17) ** Robin Bracken, his son and squire - (16) ** Martyn Rivers, his bastard son - (deceased) * Ser Jonos Bracken, his brother - (50) ** Descendants * Alyssa Bracken, his sister - (deceased) ** Allard Rivers, his bastard grandson (22) * Jayne Bracken, his aunt - (deceased) ** Descendants * Catelyn Bracken, his aunt - (deceased) ** Descendants * Bess Bracken, his aunt - (deceased) ** Descendants * Alysanne Bracken, his aunt - (deceased) ** Descendants Category:Riverlander Category:House Bracken Category:Deceased